The War of Greed
by ernest132132
Summary: When Ash's son goes into to be a trainer, a war has started. Read on and Don't forget ot R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The War of Greed

Disclaimer: I don't anything associated with pokemon. No kidding. If it was, then the pokemon world would be flipped inside out.

Barnes (Older): The year is 2031. Five years after my dad (Ash Ketchum) had become Pokemon Master, something happened. Something terrible. Johto started to invade its neighboring countries for more land and power. I remember everything. The terror. The fighting. The bloodshed. We were all divided, except Kanto and the Orange Archipelago. Soon, Johto began to conquer everything that stood in its way. Even during all of this terror, there were still trainers. As one myself, it was dangerous. Most trainers who left home, never returned back. They were the ones left, who believed that pokemon were suppose to be used for good, not bad. I shall now tell you my story…

(In Barnes Ketchum's house.)

(Barnes is a Brown haired, brown eyed, blue and white coat, blue jeans, and brown running shoes.)

Barnes: I'm finally 10! I can be a trainer!

Ash: Come on son, don't you have to go to the Lab to get your own Pokemon?

Barnes: Dad, its closed before 6:00 o'clock A.M.

May: Don't worry about your dad. I already got your stuff ready for you.

(She hands her son his backpack)

Ash: well, I had my experiences of when to get to the lab. Really early.

Barnes: Well, its 6:00 o'clock. I'm going out.

May: Contact us often!

Ash: You'll be fighting me soon, so get ready!

(He nods and waves good-bye)

Barnes: I wonder where it is.

(He goes over to the lab and sees a trainer leaving)

Barnes: Tommy!

Tommy: Oh no, look what the magikarp brought in…

Barnes: Hey! I happen to be going to get my first pokemon!

Tommy: If there are any left. I was waiting with Manny to get one!

(He chuckles and laughs)

Barnes: Oh-no…

(He runs up to the lab and bursts in.)

Barnes: Prof. Oak! Prof. Oak!

(The son of Professor Oak walks out.)

Oak: Yes?

Barnes: I'm here to get my first pokemon.

Oak: Sorry, we've run out.

Barnes: WHAT?

(He falls onto the ground and starts to cry)

Barnes; NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Oak: We still have one more left. If you really want it.

Barnes: I'll have anything.

Oak: once you let it out, It'll never go back inside.

Barnes: I don't care. I want one.

(Oak hands him a pokeball.)

(Barnes lets it out and out comes a pikachu)

Barnes: My dad has one of these!

Oak: Yep. Here's your Pokeballs and Pokedex. It's got all the stuff you need in the dex. You know that.

Barnes: Thanks!

(He runs out.)

Pkachu: Pikachu (So now what?)

Barnes: You're obedient! Unlike my dads pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaaaa, Pikachu. (uhhhhhhhhh, yeah.)

Barnes: Lets go to the forest first.

(He enters the forest, and pikachu follows him, occasionally sniffing flowers)

Barnes: Hey, look a Caterpie!

(A caterpie comes into view)

(He opens the pokedex)

Pokedex: My name is Samantha, how may I help you.

Barnes; Tell me what that thang is.

Pokedex: Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than it's body before you're very eyes. From its antenna, this pokemon releases a terrifically strong odor.

Barnes: Cool. I'm gonna catch me one of those. Pikachu, go!

(Pikachu jumps right in front of it.0

Caterpie: Rrrrrrrrr?

Pikachu: Pika! (Bring it on!)

Barnes: Thunder shock!

Pikachu: Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (Thunder Shock!)

(He zaps it and it faints)

Barnes: Easy! Pokeball, go!

(He throws it and he captures it with no problem at all.)

Barnes: YEAH! I got me a Caterpie!

Pikachu: Pi! (Cool!)

(Chick chock)

Barnes: Huh? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(A girl of about 11 comes up and points a Berretta at his back)

Barnes; please don't shoot me1 I'm just a trainer! Don't shoot me! I'm just a trainer!

Girl: Whew. I thought that you were part of the 25th infantry Johto division.

(She lowers her Berretta)

Barnes: Who are you?

(She shows her face. She has blue eyes, brown hair, a bit taller than him, red shirt, a green skirt, and an orange bandana.)

Bianca: My name is Bianca. I'm a rebel of Johto, even though I live there.

Barnes: Do I know you?

Bianca: You must have seen my mom. She was in the newspaper a week or so ago.

Barnes: What happened?

(She starts to cry)

Bianca: My mom was captured for being in the Johto resistance. Her name was Bianca also. I ran away before they could get me. She and her Pokemon, Latias, escaped and got away before anything else could happen.

(She pockets her Berretta)

Barnes: I'm sorry.

(She wipes away her tears.)

Bianca: It's okay. I know I will see my mom again. I know I will.

(He notices some blood on her skirt.)

Barnes: What's that on your skirt?

(She looks down and chuckles)

Bianca: Oh, that's just blood from the Johto infantry I faught a couple minutes ago. I stole his knife. You can have it.

(She hands it to him. It is a Swiss army knife)

Barnes: Thanks.

(He pockets it)

Bianca: Can I travel with you? I've been roaming in this forest for a couple days.

Barnes: Yeah sure.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

(She hands it to him. It is a Swiss army knife)

Barnes: Thanks.

(He pockets it)

Bianca: Can I travel with you? I've been roaming in this forest for a couple days.

Barnes: Yeah sure.

Bianca: Okay.

Barnes: Are you hungry?

Bianca: Yeah. Do you have any food on you? I'm starving.

Barnes: Yeah here. He hands her a PBJ sandwich.

Bianca; Are you sure you don't want it?

Barnes: Nah, its okay. It's just lunch.

Bianca: Here, have some.

(She gives half of it to him)

Barnes: Thanks.

(He starts to nibble on it, while Bianca gives some to Pikachu, who eats it. She eats the rest hungrily.0

Pikachu; Pika! (Thanks!)

(Bianca just smiles)

Bianca; Well, we should move on. Not good to stay at one place too long. They'll find us.

(She stands up, while Barnes finishes it quickly)

Barnes: Wher tho?

Bianca; I'm sorry?

(Barnes swallos his sandwich)

Barnes: Where to?

Bianca; I guess we go the viridian city. Even if its not much of a city.

Barnes: Yeah, why not.

(Rustle Rustle.)

(Bianca turns around and looks at the bushes.)

Bianca: Who's there?

(Three infantry men come out. On there shoulders is a patch that says 25th infantry Johto Division.)

Infantry 1: Surrender now!

Infantry 2: Hey, isn't that girl-

Infantry 3: Bianca's daughter? Yeah… the boss will be happy.

(They go closer, but Bianca pulls out her pistol, but one of them pulls out a Mateba Autorevolver, another pulls out a berretta and another pulls out a Calico M960.)

Infantry 1: I said drop it.

(Bang!)

(infantry 2 drops down, struggling in pain)

Infantry: Fir- arghhhhh!

(Barnes slices him in the chest.)

Barnes: Pikachu, give it to him!

Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(He frys him to a crisp)

(The thrid infantry runs away into the bushes)

(The second infantry struggles in pain, he clutches his arm)

Bianca: I'm going to have mercy on you. Go. What's your name

(He pulls him up and pushes him up where the third infantry left.)

Harner: Harner Arfofe.

(He limps over to where his friend left.)

(Bianca picks up the revolver)

Barnes: What are you going to do with that?

Bianca: Here you are.

(She hands it to him)

Barnes: What? I don't know how to use a gun!

Bianca: Easy at this. Aim down to the sight, wait until you're ready, fire, and watch out for the recoil. Repeat.

Barnes: Ughhhhh, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but okay.

(He pockets it.)

Bianca: Good, I take it that you mean that you'll use it.

(She pulls out a memo pad with around 30 or so tally's on there)

Bianca: One more…

Barnes: What's that?

(She makes a little tick mark and looks at Barnes.)

Bianca: Oh, this? This is just how many people I've wounded or killed in order to get here. I'm on 32 now.

Barnes: Oh, that's what it is. By the way, what's the sight?

(She points at a metal piece on the gun)

Bianca: That thing. We should move on. We might get caught out around here.

Barnes: Yeah. We should…

(He looks around and he goes back on the road with Bianca following him.)

Bianca: Are you sure it's safe to go on the road? It might be a little dangerous.

Barnes: Yeah, it might be, but I don't think anyone would want to attack little kids like us.

Bianca: uhhhhh, didn't they just attack us a couple minutes ago.

Barnes: You've got a point there.

Barnes: Hey, look a pokemon!

Pikachu: Pikachu! (That looks cool!)

(Ash pulls out his pokedex)

Samantha: This pokemon is-

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Pikachu: Pikachu! (That looks cool!)

(Barnes pulls out his pokedex)

Samantha: This pokemon is-

Barnes: Skip that crap and please tell me the pokemon already!

Samantha: Jeez, you want me to just say the name and all that jazz?

Barnes: Yeah. Don't say "This pokemon is-"

Samantha: Uh huh.

Biacna: Yeah, this guy is impatient, if you haven't noticed.

Samantha: Yeah, I've noticed. Anyway, it's a Pidgeotto.

Barnes: Cool. I'm happy now. Pikachu ,go!

Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pi! (Yeah, I'm gonna beat this guy soooooooooooo bad!

Barnes: Thundershock! Go pikachu!

Pikachu: Pikachu! (Thundershock!)

(He fries it)

Pidgeotto: Pid? Aeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Barnes: Boo yah, who's your mommy now?

Bianca: Daddy.

Barnes: Ya, whatever.

Pidgeotto: Pidgeooo!

(He swoops down on pikachu)

Pikachu: Pika! (Shit!)

Barnes: Dodge and use tackle right behind it!

(Pidgeotto swoops and cuts Pikachu, but Pikachu successfully tackles it from behind and the bird crashes into the tree)

Pikachu: Pi! (Yes!)

Barnes: Pokeball go!

(He throws it and it starts to shake)

Barnes: Come on…

(Dong!)

(Pidgeotto is caught)

Barnes: Alright! I caught a Pidgeotto! Hurrah!

Bianca: Good job, for a beginner.

Barnes: I bet you don't have any pokemon. Haha.

Bianca: Actually, I do.

(She shows him her belt, which is fitted with six pokeballs.)

Barnes: What are they filled with? Wurmples and caterpies?

(He sniggers)

Bianca: Hahaha, you'll be impressed with my pokemon. Latias, go!

(Latias flys out and happily fly's around)

Barnes: Whoa, where did you get one of those thangs?

Bianca: My mom gave it to me before she left me. She said," Treat her well, I want to see her again when the war is over."…

Barnes: Oh.

Pikachu: Pika. (Uh huh.)

Barnes: Well, we better move on.

Bianca: Yeah, before enemies come up and catch us and throw us into-

(Chick chink!)

(Two Kanto Soldier come up behind Ash, with a girl right behind him.)

Soldier 1: Hey, this is off grounds.

Girl: Actually, he's armed so you better get down.

Barnes: I'm just a pokemon trainer!

Girl: Really? Where's your ID?

(he shows her pokedex.)

Soldier1: Ahhh, I see.

(He lowers his weapon.)

Soldier 2: Nice to meet you. My name is Lt. Morris Powell. 75th infantry battalion, 3rd Battalion, Dog company.

Soldier 1: I'm Pvt. Thomas Conlin. Part of the Johto Underground.

Girl: I'm Manon Waterflower.

Barnes: Waterflower… That sounds familiar.

Manon: Uhhhhhhhhh, yeah. Your dad traveled with my mom. Remember? Misty Waterflower?

Bianca: Aren't you the-

Barnes: Oh yeah! I remember!

Bianca: Yeah, aren't you that one person-

Manon: Gym leader of the 2nd gym? Yeah.

Barnes: Then why are you our-

Manon: Here? My gym got blown up a couple days ago.

Barnes: Where's your mo-

Powell: Don't go there.

(He whispers to Barnes and Bianca)

Powell: She got killed when she was holding off the gym.

Bianca: Oh.

Barnes: Wow, she must have been pretty lucky to get out of the gym.

Conlin: We should get out of here, there was some guys roaming around here a couple minutes ago.

Manon: Wait here…

(She pulls out a M21 Sniper Rifle and aims at a tree)

(Bangh)

(A muffled fall is heard through the bushes.)

(Powell runs into the bushes in where he fell and shoots him a couple times with his HK416)

Conlin:We better get out of this place, I'll lead the way.

(He gets out his FN FAL)

Conlin: Hey, Barnes.

Barnes: Yeah?

Conlin: Catch this.

(He chucks him a Mossberg 500)

Barnes: Thanks.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note- Sorry I couldn't update this for a long time. I was kind of busy. So here's the next chapter.

(Barnes cocks the Mossburg 500)

Barnes: Nice, where did you get this?

Bianca: I thought you didn't handle weapons?

Barnes: I used to go hunting for game with dad for game. I used a shotgun. Never asked what the model for it was though.

Conlin: Anyway, I got this from my dead captain. Poor soul. Shot right through the read from a sniper. I honored him by giving him my pistol when I buried him. They're roaming around everywhere in this forest.

Powell: The snipers, or our guys? I haven't met up with any Kanto soldiers or Johto soldiers for a while.

Manon: You're right… Do you think they retreated? They could-

(Bang!)

(A sniper shot rang out through the forest, scaring a lot of Pidgy out of the trees.)

Manon: Shit! Get down guys…

(They crouch and hide behind a rock and a tree.)

Conlin: I can't see him. He must be behind a big branch or something.

Powell: I wish we had Travis here… He had a nice PKMG to rout out stuff like this.

Bianca: Where is he anyway?

Barnes: Probably dead or wounded or somewhere safe.

Powell: Nah, he's back at our hideout.

Barnes: Whoa, you guys have a hideout? Nice.

BANG!

(A muffled fall is heard.)

Powell: I think ya got him.

Manon: Well, lets get back to the hideout, before more of these dumb snipers come along.


End file.
